An important new invigorating type of deep sea fishing has developed which presents a challenge and test of skill and strength of the fisherman against large game fish. The technique is known as stand-up fishing as compared with chair fishing in which a single fisherman can handle a single game fish with the fishing boat captain at his disposal to change the course and speed of the boat to aid in landing the game fish. The major forces are furnished by the tackle secured to the chair and the actual movement of the boat. High skill is needed in chair fishing and is particularly used for large game fish of over 1000 pounds.
It has been discovered that extremely challenging deep sea fishing is presented to the fisherman in catching game fish which are large by comparison with fresh water fish, including yellow fin tuna, wahoo, blue marlin, amber jack, mako, thresher and other shark species, as well as cod, yellow tail and large bottom fish, by stand-up fishing. Stand-up fishing basically involves a fishermen using shorter rods with a kidney harness and a gimbaled rod belt and waist band. Stand-up fishing has been used in challenging fishing with the game fish ranging from 20 pounds to 400 pounds by those with proper skills, experience and the proper gear. Sometimes the game fish will battle for several hours which provides a severe test of endurance for the fishermen and a need for the harness and rod belt to effectively transfer all of the load from the fish via the line and rod to the fisherman. In stand-up fishing, many fishermen will be simultaneously at work with the boat often dead in the water or anchored. Therefore, the fisherman also must have mobility to move around the rail as required to play his fish. Consequently, the rod and gear and harness must not interfere with his ability to freely move.
Prior art harnesses and rod belts are represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,139,188, Dec. 6, 1938, A. S. Haislip; 2,271,136, Jan. 27, 1942, R. I. Geiger; 2,576,624, Nov. 27, 1951, J. Z. Miller; 2,995,855, Aug. 15, 1961, R. O. Bell; 3,115,997, Dec. 31, 1963, W. E. Hengst; Des. 193,166 July 10, 1962, W. E. Hengst; Des. 290,549 June 30, 1987, J. Rudy Smith.
None of the foregoing rod systems are effective in stand-up fishing, as I have found, because they fail to provide for the distribution of load in a way which allows the fisherman to use his body weight in a stablilized situation to play the fish and relieve the constant pressure on the fisherman's arms, neck, shoulder and back found in prior art systems.